The boy from Azarath
by Penguinman0802
Summary: Finding out that her old friend has returned with a uninvited guest from a diffrent dimension Raven must choose between Beast Boy and Karth if She chooses Beast Boy can she live with her best friends from Azarath in the world or if she chooses Karth can she help him rid the world of his half human half demon father
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone Penguinman0802 here with my first Teen Titans fanfic so I really hope you like it and I know that this is very small. I also have to switch the ages and stuff. This is more of a love triangle type story because Beast boy has a crush on Raven and so does my main original character (oc) but anyway to the Names and ages and stuff then the Story. This is Set after Titans Together of Teen Titans. The People Might be a little Out of Character.

Names/Ages/Gender.

Karth: 16: Male.

Zia: 16: Female.

Raven: 16: Female.

Beast Boy: 17: Male.

Robin: 18: Male.

Cyborg: 17: Male.

Starfire: 18: Female.

OC Powers.

Karth: Power Absorbtion, Telepathy.

Zia: Power Absorbtion, Telepathy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or else this whould be an episode instead of a Fanfiction I do own Karth And Zia so you have to ask to use them.

Chapter 1: Pilot

All was silent In Titans Tower that night as a boy simply climbed through the window that doubled as a tv screen. But being unaware that the Titans security system monitered magical energys as well as regular breaking and entering so as the boy crept around the room Cyborg got an alert from the system. Waking up from his re-charging sleep Cyborg looked at the alert suprised to see that some one had broken in. Now that all of the Titans Had Become Residents at The Tower. The boy made his way past all of the Security Measures for he had been there before while spying on the Tower to do what he was doing now. alerting Robin to the boy being in the tower. "Robin there's someone in the Tower." said Cyborg.

"Yeah there are like 500 people In The Tower Cyborg." said Robin sleepily.

"No I mean someone has broken into the Tower." said Cyborg that really woke him up.

"How I never heard glass breaking?" asked Robin.

"Magic I guess but it's more like Ravens' magic than anything" said Cyborg

"Get Starfire and Beast Boy." Said Robin.

"What about Raven?" Asked Cyborg.

"Not yet we can take Raven and this person is most likely weaker than her." Said Robin.

As the boy moved quiet as a mouse toward Ravens' door he opened it silently with ease, stalked toward the bed, and gently shook her shoulders waking her up. That part was a bad idea for as soon as she woke she turned her head and saw a boy wearing solid black which none of the Titans wore so she blasted him with a bolt of Black Magic. "AHH!" Screamed the boy being blasted back.

"Wait a second Karth?" asked Raven turning on a light.

"What's up Rae?" said Karth rubbing the back of his head.

That's when Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, And Starfire rushed in aiming alot of weapons at Karth."Wait!" Yelled Raven before they hit him with all of the weapons .

"What is it Raven?" Asked Robin still pointing a robirang at Karth.

"He might be my friend." said Raven getting out of her bed.

"Wait, What?" Asked Beast Boy turning back to human form.

"If it really is him he was my best friend from my home." said Raven.

"That's me." said Karth.

"Prove it." said Beast Boy.

"If you are Karth you should know who my father is." said Raven.

"Trigon, all powerful inter-dimensional demon." Said Karth.

"To easy." said Beast Boy.

"Karth, what's my most powerful emotion?" asked Raven

"Your rage, it takes all your other emotions combined to defeat your rage." said Karth.

"Still to easy." said Beast Boy

"Karth, who was my Mother?" Asked Raven.

"Arella, arranged bride of Trigon." said Karth as Ravens' eyes lit up.

"Karth it is you!" said Raven embracing him in a hug.

"Raven he could have just studied you and your life!" aid Beast Boy.

"He could of. But he didn't Every person and book in Azarath says that my mother chose to be Trigons' bride but she didn't she was his arranged bride. I only ever told one person that, Karth." said Raven.

"Can I get up yet?" Asked Karth.

"Oh yeah sorry." said Raven helping Karth up.

"Please stop pointing weapons at my face." said Karth.

"Sorry." said Robin as the Titans put their weapons away.

"Karth why didn't you just come in the middle of the day instead of the middle of the night?" Asked Raven.

"Well One you whould have seen me coming and I wanted to suprise you and Two my portal just stuck me here at this time." said Karth.

"Ok Well Karth You must be tired so how about you go find a Hotel in Jump City. I hear there is a great 5 star hotel in down town. so see you later." said Beast Boy.

"Yeah probably better let you guys get back to sleep." said Karth checking his watch.

"No I think we could find a room in the Tower for you to stay in Karth." said Robin.

"Robin, all the rooms in the tower are taken up by the Titans." said Cyborg.

"Karth can Stay with me." said Raven.

"You sure Rae?" asked Robin.

"Yeah I'm sure." said Raven.

"Thanks Raven but I'm sure I can find a place to stay." said Karth.

"No it's fine." said Raven.

The next week in The morning. Everyone was in the Ops Center having Breakfast. Robin and Cyborg were cooking breakfast; Beast Boy and Kidflash were playing video games; Karth, Raven, Jinx, and Herald were talking and people were just mulling around and talking.

"So you can absorb and copy any hero or villans powers or skills?" asked Jinx.

"Yep." said Karth.

"Yeah right." said Herald.

Karth then absorbed Heralds' power and used it. Before Herald could say something in return Beast Boy cried out in victory as he had just beaten Kid Flash and he threw his controller up into the air on accident hitting Karth on the head. that's when Karth went off.

"Oh it's on Changeling!" Yelled Karth tackling Beast Boy off the couch and absorbing his powers. Soon it had escalated to a tiger Fight ,Beast Boy a green Tiger and Karth a black and purple tiger. They were just circling each other and then they leaped at each other, but before they hit each other Black Energy surrounded them and they were suspended a few feet away from each other just out of each others reach.

"Beast Boy, Karth stop what's wrong with you two?!" asked Raven.

"Nothing is wrong with me now put me down demon spawn!" yelled someone who Raven knew was not Karth.

"Karth what did you call me?" asked Raven knowing it was not Karth but a presense in Karths' body.

"I called You Demon Spa-" before the thing could respond It got thrown across the room and into the wall above the door.

"Get out of my friend demon." commanded Raven.

"Why should I?" asked the demon closing its' eyes.

"Do you really want to be expelled by the daughter of Trigon?" asked Raven.

"Raven run!" Yelled Karth opening his eyes and they were glowing gold.

Raven then dropped him that's when Karth started coughing up golden smoke which then formed into the shape of a demon then disappeared.

"Th-th-thanks Raven." said Karth shaken.

"No problem." said Raven also shaken.

"What was that?" asked Beast Boy.

"Well I was in the Demonic Dimension for a few years and I guess that a demon got inside me." said Karth.

"How do we know that you didn't allow that demon to take control of you to kill us?" asked Beast Boy.

"Why whould I hurt Raven?" asked Karth.

"Well maybe... um... I don't know." said Beast Boy.

"Yeah that's what I thought." said Karth

"Well maybe the demon forgot your deal of not hurting Raven and attacked her." said Beast Boy.

"Well then I would have expelled it myself. Even when I don't have control over my mind or my body I can still use magic." said Karth.

"Maybe you... uh... maybe your lying!" yelled Beast Boy.

"Just get it to your head that I did not want a demon in my brain." said Karth.

so Beast Boy went away grumbling to himself, and everyone went back to their normal lives.

Ok there's chapter 1 tell me if you like this story and I might do more


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the Titans

Hello there people welcome to chapter two. I know that you guy have been waiting so here it is. Also you are allowed to write reviews just no flame well Constructive Flame is fine but no regular flame. One more thing I forgot to mention in the last chapter Karth and Zia have powers like Ravens. Anyway to the story

Chapter Two: Welcome to the Titans

"Azarath metrion zinthos!" Karth said trying to open a portal and failing.

"Karth maybe you should take a brake you've been going at it for hours." Robin said.

"I can't I have to open this portal." Karth said floating down to sit on the couch in the Ops Center.

"A portal? To where?" asked Beast Boy turing from a fly to a human and picking Karth up by his shirt.

"To The Plane of Azarath now put me down." Karth calmly said uncurling Beast Boys' fingers from his shirt with his powers.

"And why do you need to go back there when you just got here?" asked Raven.

"I'm not going there I'm bringing someone here." said Karth.

"And who would that be?" asked Beast Boy picking him up by the shirt again.

"My sister." Karth said yet again making Beast Boy let go of his shirt.

"Have you tried a Summon Circle?" asked Raven.

"No but you know how inaccurate those things are." said Karth.

"Their not inaccurate you just suck with them." said Raven.

"I'd like to see you do better." said Karth.

"Is that a challenge?" asked Raven.

"Yes it is." said Karth.

"Contact Zia tell her she is gonna get transported through a Summoning circle." Raven said.

A few minutes later after Raven drew the circle on the ground.

"Ok lets do this." Raven said clapping her hands together to get the excess chalk off her hands.

"Azarath metrion zinthos moverse lanuae motus" said Raven eyes and hands glowing as Karths' sister appeared in the Summon Circle.

"Thanks Rae I thought Karth was gonna do the spell. Oh I'm Zia by the way." said Zia introducing herself to Starfire, Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg.

Zia looked more human that demon all though both Karth and Zia were half demon half human like Raven. She had emerald green eyes, a mischeveous smirk was on her face most of the time, and red hair. Zia was dressed in a pair of normal jeans, a 12 Stones T-Shirt, And a Leather Jacket.

"Don't be confused by her looks she will tear you to shreads with her mind if you get to close." said Raven.

"Raven really that again." said Zia.

"What I just wanted them to know how strong you are." said Raven

"Well thanks for the thought but I can handle myself. Anyway, is there any places good to eat around here I'm famished?" asked Zia.

"You like pizza?" asked Robin snapping out of suprise first.

"I spent most of my life in the mortal world of course I like pizza." Zia said before flying out of the door.

"Well we better get her before she flys out the front door." said Karth.

Later that day at the jump city pizza parlor after a quick drive in the T-Car.

The place wasn't busy so they got a table quickly. It was Spring so it was warm and the sky was a briliant blue and cloudless.

"Three veggie pizzas with light sauce." Zia said handing the waiter her menu.

"You don't want any meat on your pizza?" asked Cyborg.

"I'm a vegitarian." Zia said.

"Like me." said Beast Boy putting his arm around Zia.

"Remove your arm or I will remove it from your body." said Zia as Beast Boy quickly removed his arm.

A few minutes later of talking, laughing, and messing around when the pizzas arrived.

"Wow... this... is... good... pizza." Zia said In between mouthfuls.

"Woah! You ate that pizza in 18 seconds." said Cyborg astonished.

"Cyborg I think you just lost your title of fastest pizza eater." said Beast Boy.

"Not for long!" Cyborg said before he started to gobble down his Supreme Meat Pizza.

"Nice try but..." Zia said before exploding Cyborgs pizza all over his face.

"You cheater!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"Haters gonna hate." said Zia before throwing a pizza with her powers at Cyborg.

"Why you little..." said Cyborg.

"Uh guys we might want to duck in cover." said Karth.

"Why?" asked Raven as Cyborg created his sonic cannon.

"Just duck!" said Karth getting under the table as Cyborg exploded Zia's pizza with his sonic cannon.

"Wait guys misson." said Robin before getting splattered with pizza.

"Who is it this time?" asked Beast Boy.

"Hive Five." said Robin.

"Who are they?" asked Karth.

"A team of teenage super villans." said Raven.

"Titans Go!" said Robin as the Titans ran off to save the people but Karth and Zia stayed behind.

"Aren't you guys coming?" asked Raven.

"He said 'Titans go' we aren't titans." said Karth.

"Your heros still and we may need your help." said Raven

"Well I guess you probably are gonna get beat without us so why not." said Zia as her and Karth stood up.

Meanwhile with the other titans the mall where the Hive Five was destroying and looting for stuff the probably didn't need.

"Stop Hive Five." said Robin as they ran in through the front entrance.

"And why should we Titans?" asked Gizmo before getting hit by a Sonic cannon Shot.

"Titans go!" yelled Robin as they charged in to attack.

Well the battle went well for the titans in the begining. Robin went for Mammoth a hit him with a Jab, Cross, Front kick combo the a spin kick to the head then a Jab cross Combo to the body the a round house kick to the ribs then Mammoth went on the attack and hit him with a upper cut which sent Robin flying. Starfire went for See-more and started with a three starbolt which See-more Dodged but he got hit by the one the Starfire had launched at him as he dodged then she hit him with a round house kick then a front kick then See-more went on the attack and waited for the right moment to trap Starfire in a Bubble. Cyborg went after Gizmo and Hit him with a few sonic cannon bolts then a front kick then a jab cross combo then a Upper cut when Gizmo went on attack he shot him with electro-darts elektracuteing him and locking up his joints. Beast Boy went after Billy Numerous and Kyd Wykkyd he changed into a Black Rhino and charged Billy Numerous but he turned into 20 dffrent copies of himself and pulld Beast Boy to a Stop then Kyd Wykkyd put a Taser to his back making him collapse just as Raven, Karth, and Zia Arived.

"Woah looks like you guys need some help." said Karth.

"Karth, Zia you remember that spell we made that requires all three of us?" asked Raven.

"Duh why whould we forget." said Zia.

"Azarath!" said Karth

"Metrion!" said Raven

"Zinthos!" said Zia

"Ter Minatur!" the three of them said in unison.

As they said that last word a bolt of black energy shot from each of their finger tips and they sought after every one of the Hive Five and struck them down.

"And that's why you don't mess with us!" Karth yelled after them as they ran away.

"We'll be back!" See-more yelled back before blasting a grappling hook at Raven.

"Raven look out!" yelled Beast Boy but he was unable to move.

"_N'dah_!" shouted Karth as a shield went up infront of Raven and the grappling hook just harmlessly bounced off of it.

"_Ha-Wi_!" shouted Zia striking down See-more

"What type of magic was that?" asked Raven Curiously.

"Ancient Egyptian Magic." said Karth dispersing the shield.

"I thought you said you were from Azarath?" said Robin shaking off his daze.

"I am." said Karth.

"I'm Not." said Zia.

"But you are brother and sister?" said Starfire confused.

"Our father is from Azarath and our mother is from Earth." said Karth.

"So I stayed with our mother and Karth stayed with our father." said Zia.

"But Zia had to come to Azarath to learn magic." said Karth.

"Ok that makes more sense." said Cyborg.

"Well Karth, Zia, I think you guys deserve these." Robin sayed handing them both a Teen Titans Communicator

There it is chapter 2 sorry for the long wait


End file.
